Benutzer:Burmen Zantee/Archiv
Zamonien.de Woher hast du denn das Bild mit den freien Leidener Männlein? Scheint ja eines der bisher unveröffentlichten zu sein. Ich suche schon lange nach diesen Bildern (also auch den anderen unveröffentlichten), daher wäre ich für Infos dankbar! Bloedian (Diskussion) 21:23, 20. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Die gibt es an einigen Stellen zu finden. Hier z.B.: http://www.zamonien.de/labor.php Aus solchen Quellen beziehe ich die meisten Bilder. Dieses spezielle Bild habe ich von der Facebookseite von Hildegunst von Mythenmetz. :Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Wikia-Karten Schade, dass niemand der sich um dieses Wiki kümmert die Admin-Rechte hat, denn nun ist die neue Funktion "Interaktive Karten" gestartet worden, die natürlich ideal für unsere Startseite und Kategorien wie "Untenwelt" wäre. Leider können das nur Admins machen. http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Avatar/Frisch_f%C3%BCr_euch:_Wikia-Karten Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) 16:56, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe gerade auch besagten Blog gelesen und muss dir vollkommen zustimmen, sowas wäre für dieses Wiki perfekt. :Daher wäre ich dafür, dass jemand mal dieses Wiki adoptiert, da es hier so einiges gibt, bei dem Admin-Rechte mehr als nur praktisch wären. Advieser (Diskussion) 17:13, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Meldest du dich gerade freiwillig? ;) Wir hatten das ja schon mal angedacht, aber dann ist der Admin überraschend kurz wiedergekommen und hat damit die Wartefrist wieder zurückgesetzt. Kannst ja mal einen Antrag stellen. ::Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) :::Ich glaube, ich entspreche noch nicht den "Kriterien". Allerdings wenn kein anderer will, könnte ich es ja trotzdem mal probieren. Die machen ja gerne mal ein paar Ausnahmen. Advieser (Diskussion) 20:38, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Guten Tag Burmen Zantee, ich wollte dir nur kurz Bescheid sagen, dass ich nun Administrator bin. :) Also falls du irgendwo administrative Unterstüzung benötigst, kannst du mir gerne auf die Diskussionsseite schreiben. Ich werde gleich mal die Wikia-Karten aktivieren — vorausgesetzt ich finde heraus wie das geht, aber das kann ja nicht so schwierig sein. Ach und ich habe deine Diskussionsseite mal ein wenig sortiert, hoffe du hast da nichts gegen. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 07:49, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Sehr gut! Könntest du Bloedian und mich dann zu Bürokraten machen? Dann hätten wir schon mal mehr Rechte als vorher und außerdem brauchst du sowieso welche. ::::Bald werde ich die Seite auch aufräumen. Im Sinne von leeren. ::::Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) 08:14, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::So leid es mir tut, ich kann euch NOCH keine Bürokraten-Rechte geben, da man das nur als Bürokrat kann und ich momentan nur Administrator bin. Die Bürokraten-Rechte bekomme ich erst in einem Monat. Advieser (Diskussion) 09:02, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ich habe gerade mal probiert eine Karte zu erstellen, da ich momentan leider nur auf meinem iPad "arbeiten" kann, ist mir das nicht so recht gelungen. Ich bitte dich, dir das auch mal anzuschauen und ich werde es mir ebenfalls anschauen, sobald ich wieder am PC arbeiten kann. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 09:38, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hab es auch mal probiert. Ging echt gut! Macht richtig Spaß. Ich glaube ich werde jetzt auch noch einige andere Karten erstellen. Versuche auch mal die Untenweltkarte einzufügen. ::::::Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Infobox Guten Morgen, ich habe gerade eine Infobox erstellt. Schau dir das bitte mal an und sag mir, wie sie dir gefällt und was man deiner Meinung nach noch verbessern/ergänzen könnte/sollte. Schau's dir auch mal in der Code-Ansicht an. :) Danke Advieser (Diskussion) 07:37, 23. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Moin, ich bin's mal wieder. :) Ich habe vor noch einige Infoboxen zu erstellen und wollte mal fragen, welche dir noch so vorschweben? Als nächstes wollte ich eine zu Daseinsformen erstellen, allerdings weiß ich nicht so recht was für Parameter ich nehmen soll und wäre dementsprechend sehr erfreut, wenn dir da etwas einfallen würde. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 12:05, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Spoilerwarnung Wie Bloedian hier bereits vorgeschlagen hat, wäre es wohl sehr praktisch eine entsprechende Warnung einzubiden. Was hällst du davon? Wo sollte man sie positionieren? Wie sollte sie aussehen? Danke Advieser (Diskussion) 20:52, 28. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Artikel-Kommentare Moin, ich habe mir gerade die Wiki-Funktion "Artikelkommentare" angeschaut und wollte dich fragen, wie du es fändest diese für unser Wiki zu aktivieren? So fällt es nicht angemeldeten Benutzern leichter etwas zu Artikeln zu schrieben, da es weniger aufwendig ist als Diskussionsseiten. Grüße Advieser (Diskussion) 13:53, 5. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wäre definitiv eine Verbesserung, besonders da man die Kommentare leicht findet und auch immer sehen kann. Ich verabschiede mich jetzt erstmal für eine Woche in den Urlaub! Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Viel Vergnügen. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 09:53, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Unterhalb des Artikels bin ich dagegen, es sieht meiner Meinung nach unsauber aus. Auf einer jeweils eigenen Seite hätte ich nichts dagegen. Bloedian (Diskussion) 16:54, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich glaube, du stellst dir das anders vor, als es letzten Endes aussehen würde, Bloedian. Ich werde, falls du nichts dagegen hast, diese mal zu Testzwecken aktivieren. Advieser (Diskussion) 17:19, 6. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Heute kam es ein Mal zu Spam und ein mal zu einem Selbstgespräch einer IP-Adresse im Artikelkommentarbereich. Ich habe besagte IPs nun für jeweils 1 Woche gesperrt. Sollte das öfters vorkommen, sehe ich keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Artikelkommentare wieder zu deaktivieren. Ich wollte nur, dass ihr auch davon erfahrt. Advieser (Diskussion) 17:01, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Na, super. Hoffentlich gibt es nicht nur solche unsinnigen Beiträge, denn eigentlich finde ich die Artikelkommentare gut. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Rechte Guten Abend Burmen Zantee, ich wollte mal bescheid geben, dass ich nun auch die Bürokraten-Rechte habe. Also möchte ich noch einmal nachhaken, ob du nun möchtest, dass ich dich zum Administrator oder auch zum Bürokraten mache. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 18:44, 22. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Bin jetzt auch mal wieder da. Also danke der Nachfrage, ja gerne würde ich Bürokrat werden. Admin wär mir dann doch zu viel. ;) Vielen Dank Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Nochmal danke! Man hat ja einen wunderbaren Überblick über alles mögliche, wenn man was darf! Kaputte Links, etc. Sehr nützlich. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Auf das Meiste hat man auch als „normaler“ Benutzer zugriff. Es ist nur nicht leicht zu finden. :) Advieser (Diskussion) 17:04, 24. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Videos Moin Burmen Zantee, wie ich gesehen habe, hast Du Videos zu den Drachengesprächen hochgeladen. Nun würde mich allerdings Eines interessieren: Warum hast du sie denn überhaupt hochgeladen? Die Frage klingt eventuell etwas komisch. :) Allerdings existieren die beiden Videos bereits in unserem Wiki, wie du hier sehen kannst. Ich habe allerdings auch gesehen, dass die Videos 3 KB größer sind, habe den Unterschied jedoch nicht gefunden. Ich hoffe du kannst mich aufklären. :) Grüße Advieser Kontakt 14:33, 2. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Advieser, vielleicht hast du auch gesehen, dass ich es war der die Videos in die Kategorie Videos bereits hochgeladen hat. Allerdings ist es mir nicht gelungen, diese in den entsprechenden Artikeln einzubinden, weshalb ich sie dann wohl versehentlich noch einmal hochgeladen habe. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich die beiden Videos, die nicht im Artikel verwendet werden, lösche? Advieser Kontakt 12:53, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ja klar! Mach ihnen den garaus. War wie gesagt keine Absicht alles doppelt und dreifach zu haben. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Erledigt. Advieser Kontakt 20:10, 4. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hi, kannst du mal das kleine Arschloch bannen? Ich versuche erstmal, den Murks rückgängig zu machen... Sogothen Zu denen gibt es schon einen Artikel, nur ohne den Namen: Katakomben-Riesen Was machen wir jetzt? Bloedian (Diskussion) 01:10, 26. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, dass wir einfach die Katakomben-Riesen auf den Titel Sogothen verschieben und fertig. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) : Natürlich, kein Problem. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie sowas geht (habe das schon mehrfach so gesehen, dass der Titel angepasst wurde, ohne dass der eigentliche Artikel irgendwie geändert wurde), ich kann nur die normale Weiterleitung. Bloedian (Diskussion) 00:09, 27. Jun. 2015 (UTC) : Danke an Advieser! Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) 10:48, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Kapitel Sorry, aber ich finde die Auflistung all der Winzkapitel hier ein bisschen übertrieben. Der Artikel wird dadurch unglaublich lang und unübersichtlich, und es wird schwer, sich einfach nur einen Überblick über das Buch zu verschaffen. Meiner Meinung nach reicht die Beschreibung der einzelnen Leben, so fand ich das sehr schön. Alternativ sollte jedes Leben einen eigenen Artikel bekommen, da könnte man das dann machen. Die Ausmaße, die der Hauptartikel erreicht, wenn alles zusammen drin steht, behagen mir nicht. Bloedian (Diskussion) 12:24, 30. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Wenn ich mir das jetzt noch mal ansehe hast du wohl recht. Wenn ich den Artikel richtig bearbeite, dann werde ich die Texte für die Leben nur etwas erweitern, aber die Unterkapitel weglassen. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Hi, du schreibst ja ziemlich viel. Was mir leider vermehrt aufgefallen ist, ist, dass in vielen Artikeln Ensel und Krete oder der Schrecksenmeister als Quellen verwendet werden. Das ist soweit nicht verwerflich, solange nicht jede eindeutig von Mythenmetz erfundenen Figuren als Figur, die tatsächlich (laut Moers) in Zamonien existiert, verkauft wird. Auch sollte man offensichtliche Hirngespinste wie die Geheimförsterei in Aufzählungen verzichten. Die Geheimförster waren nicht nur ein Hirngespinst Mythenmetz, sondern auch laut ihm Hirngespinste von Ensel und Krete. Aus Artikeln wie Bauming sollte man also Geheimförster als Personen, die dort gelebt haben entfernen. Schließlich wären diese auch erfunden und Hirngespinste, sogar wenn es eine Geheimförsterei gäbe. Zudem ist mir aufgefallen, dass viele Vermutungen und Schlußfolgerungen für bare Münze verkauft werden. Hir sollte man den Konjunktiv verwenden oder anderweitig darauf hinweisen, dass das sein müsste oder könnte. Ich hab' das auch schon in die Diskussion der Hauptseite geschrieben, aber da sich dort niemand meldete, habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich mich doch auch an einen Admin wenden kann, erst recht, wenn dieser eigentlich der einzige aktive Autor im Wiki ist (sorry, falls du weiblich bist, das war auf deiner Benutzerseite nicht ersichtlich, also habe ich alles männlich gemacht). Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 16:02, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Hi, das mit den Fan Fictions wusste ich nicht, warum macht man dazu nicht eine eigene Fan-Fiction-Seite und "zerstört" so keine Wikis?!? Das mit den Spekulationen war vor Allem auf Dinge bezogen, die ganz offensichtlich falsch sind, wie die Behauptung Zamonien sei von selbst versunken, ich hab' das vermutlich zu allgemein geschrieben. Was Buchhaim angeht, das ist auf der Karte auf Zamonien.de und auf der Karte auf der inneren Umschlagseite des Zamonienlexikons eingezeichnet. Danke für die schnelle Antwort, Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:07, 26. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Tag auch! Brauche mal Eure Hilfe denn ich bin ratlos....bin hier auch gar nicht im Thema aber vielleicht könnt Ihr mir helfen?! Ich habe ein neues Geocaching Rätsel zu knacken, das Rätsel kommt mit folgendem Inhalt daher: _____________________________ Alle Daseinsformen unter Kastaniengröße! Sortieren (Die Dritte braucht ihr nicht) umwandeln, checken, loggen. Alles klar? Zusätzlicher Tipp: Das Hemd +1 _____________________________ Durch Google bin ich auf Moers’ Schrecksenmeister gestoßen – verstehen tu ich das Ganze aber nicht. Ich habe gesehen, dass es Pepel, Nussmännlein, Ameisling, Impf und Wurzmännchen gibt. Sortierung ist so dann ja mal nach Größe absteigend. Ich bekomme am Ende das Rätsel aber nicht geknackt (ich muss eine Zahl heraus bekommen, dreistellig wahrscheinlich, Buchstabenwert oder sowas passt hier nicht). Wonach könnte man diese Viecher noch sortieren (Haare, Farbe, Finger, Beine, Arme.... was weiß ich) Kann mir jemand helfen?? Wäre toll....besten Dank Hi, die Fan-Fiction-Autoren haben ja noch nicht einmal Eydeet richtig geschrieben und warum zur Hölle soll Nachtigaller 1889 geboren sein, zu diesem Zeitpunkt müsste Zamonien doch schon längst nicht mehr existieren?! Die Frage ist nun, wie soll man es im Buchhaim-Artikel formulieren, eingezeichnet ist Buchhaim ja eigentlich schon, aber eben nicht mit Zeichnung? Noch eine Frage, Die florinthischen Kapitelornamentierung und ihr Einfluß auf den zamonischen Dudel-Barock während der Regierungszeit Reganam Salias des Dritten ist sowohl auf der alten, wie auch auf der neuen Seite von Nachtigaller als Quelle eingezeichnet, vllt. erinnere ich mich einfach nicht, aber was ist das für eine Quelle? Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 14:19, 1. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Das wäre natürliche eine Idee mit der Formulierung. Ist das Nachtigaller-Buch wirklich eine Quelle, man könnte dann ja nur die genannte Fußnote verwenden und die gibt ja nichts her; hab' da schon nachgesehen. Was die Spoiler-Warnung angeht, wir können die Artikel ja wohl kaum spoilerfrei schreiben, sonst müsste man alles offen lassen, zum Beispiel was für ein dunkles Geheimnis Smeik hat, o.ä. Eine Spoilerwarnung sollte wohl sowieso 'rein. Schließlich ist es für den Verlauf der Handlung auch wichtig, dass Wolperting überhaupt ein Eingang nach Untenwelt ist. Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 17:27, 2. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ok, hab' das mit Untenwelt und das bei Nachtigaller ausgebessert. Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:10, 3. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi, ich bins noch mal, wo hast du die Markerbildchen der Testkarte her? Ich wollte noch eine Markerkategorie für Schluchten einrichten (Wotanskerbe, Dämonenklamm, ...). Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 13:43, 3. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi, is' mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Das für Berg ist der Maulwurfsvulkan, oder? Wenn du eins für Schlucht erstellen könntest, wär' ich dir ziemlich dankbar. Eventuell auch welche für See und Fluss. Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 12:24, 4. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Danke. Wie es mit meinem Englisch steht? Ich bin jetzt im 5. Jahr (Grundschule nicht mitgezählt, das war ja kaum Unterricht), kann mir die Teiten fast nie merken, denke aber schon, dass es sonst ganz passabel ist. Weshalb die Nachfrage? Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 16:01, 6. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hi, als Markerbildchen könntest du zum Beispiel Loch Loch nehmen. Tut mir leid, aber hier muss ich passen. Ich kann die Leute verstehen wenn sie reden und kann englische Bücher lesen, aber vom Deutschen ins Englische habe ich Probleme. Dazu ist mein Wortschatz einfach nicht groß genug. Kun Skywalker (Diskussion) 15:22, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Infoboxen kaputt Was ist denn mit den Infoboxen passiert? Die sind ja total im Eimer. Der Text wird am Rand abgeschnitten. Bloedian (Diskussion) 19:03, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Die wurden dem neuen Wikiadesign angepasst. Die Infoboxen sehen jetzt in jedem Wiki gleich aus. Nur die Farben sind noch anders. Aber ich habe noch nicht gesehen, dass irgendwo Text abgeschnitten ist. Wo hast du das denn entdeckt? Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Überall da, wo längerer Text drinsteht (also nicht nur ein Wort oder so). Das rutscht dann nicht in die nächste Zeile, sondern geht einfach über den Rand hinaus unsichtbar weiter. Bloedian (Diskussion) 19:35, 25. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Seltsam. Bei mir passiert das nicht. Also du meinst dann Artikel wie Leidener Männlein? Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Genau so was. Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: "Heimat" sollte in "Herkunft" umbenannt werden. Den Nurnenwald als "Heimat" der Kupfernen Kerle zu bezeichnen, ist z.B. schon etwas gewagt. Bloedian (Diskussion) 15:36, 26. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Die Seite habe ich nur als Beispiel für eine mit mehr Text genommen, denn ich sehe sie leider/zum Glück völlig normal. Gute Idee! Das ändere ich mal rasch. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Wiki-Verschiebungen und Seemannsgarn Ich fürchte, der Fandom-Nutzer hat nicht mal realisiert, dass es jetzt noch ein zweites Wiki gibt ... Davon abgesehen würde ich es vorziehen, wenn zumindest der Seemannsgarn-Hauptartikel und auch die Artikel zum Film hierbleiben würden, weil es ja doch Querverbindungen gibt, die man hervorheben sollte. In der DVD finden sich sogar Anspielungen zu den 13 1/2 Leben und im Booklet zum Soundtrack wird für Zamonien-Produkte geworben. Das Seemannsgarn-Wiki sollte außerdem auf der Hauptseite hier verlinkt sein. Sieht ganz so aus, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich ihn noch weiter benachrichtigen soll. Aber das mit dem Verlinken des Wikis ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Schließlich ist beides von Walter Moers. Da sieht der Fandom-Nutzer es dann vielleicht auch. Ja, die Hauptartikel wollte ich auch hier belassen und die Links dann eben in das Seemannsgarnwiki gehen lassen, sodass man gleich die direkte Verbindung hat. Denn andersherum habe ich es schon gemacht. Erwähnungen von Zamonien in den Seemannsgarnartikeln verlinken auch direkt hierhin. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) So, habe jetzt (vorübergehend in der Größe) mal unser Partnerwiki angekündigt. Hast du da noch Verbesserungsvorschläge? Bin nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Liegt vermutlich an der Farbe, aber die muss leider wegen des Seemannswikis sein. Später, so in ein paar Wochen oder so, werde ich den Teil mit dem Partnerwiki an die rechte Seite der Hauptseite packen wo im Augenblick Insomnia ist. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Ehrlich gesagt habe ich ihn letzte Nacht vorübergehend gesperrt, weil ich keine Lust mehr hatte, ihm ständig hinterherzulöschen, obwohl in der letzten Löschbegründung sogar der Link zum Seemannsgarn-Wiki mit Direktlink zum gelöschten Artikel stand. Immerhin würde sich das mit der Zeit ja ziemlich häufen und ich habe auch noch anderes zu tun, so hart das jetzt klingt. Und einer seiner neuen Artikel hat schon wieder einen Rechtschreibfehler im Titel, das macht mich jedes Mal richtig irre - wie kann man die Artikel eigentlich umbenennen, ohne sie löschen zu müssen? Das mit dem Verschieben kapiere ich nicht, weil ich nie weiß, in welche Richtung verschoben wird und ich will nichts kaputtmachen. In der Sperrbegründung des Users steht ebenfalls noch mal der Link zum Seemannsgarn-Wiki. Der Partnerwikikasten ist eben etwas groß und erschlagend, aber er kann ruhig erst mal so bleiben, damit das jeder sieht. Zwischen "wollt" und "guckt" kommt allerdings ein Komma. An der Farbe kann man wohl nichts ändern, es würde ja noch viel blöder aussehen, wenn nur das kleine Bild in der Mitte blau wäre und der Rest so ocker. Bis auf die Riesigkeit finde ich es eigentlich ganz gut so. Bloedian (Diskussion) 12:47, 6. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Dann können wir nur noch hoffen, dass er das Banner sieht. Ist ja vorerst blau und groß genug. Mit Komma. Umbenennen ist nur durch Verschieben möglich und das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn du bei einem Artikel auf den Pfeil neben Bearbeiten gehst, wählst du dann Verschieben aus. So kommst du auf diese Seite, gibst statt des alten/falschen Namens den neuen/richtigen Namen ein und fertig. Hier im Beispiel würde die Seite mit dem alten Namen Dreikreis auf die neue Seite Fünfkreis verschoben werden. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Ah, danke. Dann werde ich dieses neu erworbene Wissen bei Gelegenheit mal nutzen^^ Wie verschiebt man eigentlich komplette Artikel in ein anderes Wiki? Muss man den Inhalt kopieren oder geht das auch irgendwie automatisiert? Bloedian (Diskussion) 12:14, 7. Apr. 2017 (UTC) In ein anderes WIki verschieben geht leider nicht. Soweit ich weiß. Fürs Seemannsgarn musste ich den Inhalt für jeden Artikel einzeln kopieren und dort neu erstellen. Das hat ewig gedauert, also wenn es einen Weg gäbe, wäre das gut, aber auch frustrierend. ;) Übrigens, was würdest du von einem neuen Layout des Wikis halten? Die 13 1/2 Leben sind ja nun schon etwas her. Burmen Zantee (Diskussion) Frage an Burmen Zantee Guten Tag, ich würde ihnen mal eine Frage stellen: Wieso löschen sie die Berichte in dem Blaubär-Wiki? Die sind doch in Ordnung, sie wurden erweitert und von Bloedian angenommen. Warum haben sie dann angefangen, den Inhalt dieser Berichte zu löschen? Immerhin waren mehrere von diesen schon seit Jahren in dem Wiki gespeichert. Mit den Artikeln ist nichts falsch, ganz im Gegenteil. Dank der enormen Arbeit, die du geleistet hast bekam alles im Zusammenhang mit Käpt'n Blaubär ein eigenes Wiki, um völlig eigenständig sein zu können. Dort sind alle vermeintlich gelöschten Seiten auch vollständig hinverschoben worden. Das Wiki ist das neue Käpt'n Blaubärs Seemannsgarn Wiki. Es wäre ein Verlust, wenn deine reiche Arbeit daran aufhören sollte. Danke, das sie mir das sagen. Es gibt aber noch eine weitere Sache: Ich habe vor kurzem einen Bericht zu dem schweren Buch verfasst, der jedoch schon seit zwei Tagen immer noch nicht überarbeitet wurde. könnten sie das bitte übernehmen? Ausserdem fürchte ich, das ich bei dem neuen Seemannswiki nichts mehr machen kann, da jedesmal, wenn ich einen neuen Bericht schreibe, dieser nicht gespeicher wird und dort eine Anzeige erscheint "etwas ist schiefgegangen". Das müsste jetzt funktionieren. Wenn doch nicht, wäre ein Benutzerkonto eine Lösung. Allgemein wäre das von Vorteil. Leider funktioniert das noch immer nicht und vielleicht währe ein Benutzerkonto tatsächlich die Lösung, obgleich ich nicht weiß, ob mir das erlaubt wird. Wie finden sie eigentlich meine Kommentare zu der Roggenmume? Ich war nämlich schon immer stutzig gewessen, als ich den Bericht schon vor Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Immerhin wurde im Buch von einer Kreatur berichtet, die keinen Kopf hat. Da erschien das Bild doch ziemlich wiedersprüchlich und als ich mir das Buch "der Schrechsenmeister" noch einmal durchgelesen hatte, wusste ich, das der graue Schnitter neben der Zyklopenmumie und der Haselhexe gestanden hat. Da das Bild auch die anderen beiden Daseinsformen gezeigt hat, musste das Bild also den grauen Schnitter zeigen, auch wenn an der Stelle über die Roggenmume geredet wurde. Der graue Schnitter soll auch einen glänzenden Schädel haben und das Bild zeigt eine Kreatur mit Totenkopf. Vielleicht liege ich falsch, aber das Bild und die Beschreibung der Roggenmume passen einfach nicht zueinander. Das mit dem Grauen Schnitter und der Roggenmume ist durchaus einleuchtend. Dementsprechend habe ich es geändert. Was Benutzerkonten angeht, so ist es von Wikia sogar ausdrücklich gewünscht eines anzulegen. Es ist auch sehr einfach. In der oberen Zeile auf "Mein Benutzerkonto" gehen, dann auf "Registrieren". Es erscheint ein Formular, das muss nur ausgefüllt werden und fertig. Schon kann man als vollwertiges Mitglied Artikel erstellen und bearbeiten und jeder kann sich an einen Benutzer mit einem Namen statt einer IP-Nummer wenden.